1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system and a communication method, and more particularly to a communication system comprising a radio communication terminal, a base station and image processing apparatuses connected to the base station to be communicable with the base station, and a communication method in the system.
2. Description of Related Art
While a cell-phone is downloading data, such as an e-mail, from a base station, when a user of the cell-phone moves out of a service area into a non-service area, the communication between the cell-phone and the base station is cut, and the user cannot get the data any more. In this case, the user of the cell-phone must move back in the service area and start download again. Unless the user moves back in the service area, the user cannot download the data to his/her cell-phone. For example, when the user must stay in the non-service area for a long time because of a business trip, the user cannot get the data for a while.
In the non-service area, there may be a store which is installed with an image processing apparatus with a function as a communication device, for example, an MFP (multi-function peripheral) which functions as a scanner for obtaining image data by reading a document, as a printer for printing an image in accordance with image data and as a facsimile for sending and receiving facsimile data. Therefore, it is demanded to establish a system for permitting a user out of a service area can get data from the base station via such an image processing apparatus.
As a device for permitting communication between a cell-phone existing in a non-service area and the base station, for example, a high-frequency digital conversion communication device is disclosed by Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 2004-40449. According to the publication, a relay connected to a base station via an optical fiber is provided in a non-service area and relays a cell-phone in the non-service area to the base station.